Talk:The Time Machine
Serious Problem!!! I have noticed an issue that should be resolved. When I want to quickly get to this page via the search box, my keywords don't usually go right here. I propose a new redirect page to fix this. The keywords in question? "The Most Epic Chatroom Ever". --Sirferret2 03:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't see any problem over here, the search bar works fine when you type "The Time Machine". --Juze 07:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Epic Chatroom" still doesn't work. :( --Sirferret2 02:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) The Irregulars So, who are we planning to move here out of the current regulars list? I'm thinking Toto, Slip, msdarkstars, Pingu58, SunsetDown, elo and emoskater. There may be others but I'm unsure due to different time-zones. Can anyone confirm these as irregulars or disprove them? - Lamp Epic has been on very irregularly of late. Keitarojc, it turns out, moved to another chatroom not long after being added as a reg. Bump needs moving. - moorsy Bloons has gone, Epic comes and goes sadly not as often. -xan I'm pretty sure we've lost quite a few now... -xan The regulars I think it's about to time to add a few people on this. I'm thinking StephTheChief, TheFisherman1, cabbagepudding, and Mody633. Maybe make a mention of Jesse as a regular-visiting mod. Any others? - Lamp Ruthles needs adding, having taken a much more active role in regularity. Mako has been here for a bloody long time, maybe it's worth adding him? SylerSK is in the chatroom enough to tell us when the chat is dead or dying. Some others are deserving, but I can't recall their names and they aren't online right now. ~ moorsy Do we really need the "Due to happenstance happenings..." line? Shouldn't it be more suited to the part above the contents (the name eludes me right now) This isn't needed at all anymore, since the wikia's alive again. Structure I think we should move the rules above the "brief insight..." part to draw more eyes to the rules first rather than reading the history. Also maybe adding some rules? Maybe state we aren't a roleplay room. - Lamp The "brief insight", being an ironic choice of naming, goes to show the level of absurdity of the chatroom members. As such, I think the layout it fine as is. However, I agree that the roleplay room rule (alliteration ^_^) is needed, even if it is in (also cool) the conduct section of Kongregate. <~ moorsy I've looked at the recommended structure of chatroom pages and it looks illogically ordered, so let's just stick with what we've got... Troll population This has clearly increased since this was written. I think it'd be a good time to mention this, also maybe notable trolls/spammers (IE Sally, gumball etc.)? - Lamp When this was written, we had different trolls. The fact that they didn't last long just goes to show the change in the calibre of our troll-slaying experts. We still do have less trolls/spammers than most rooms and noting them would only feed their insatiable egos. Moorsy 18:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) sally isnt as bad now, don't really know why and we're getting a brand new batch of young trolls around now. the first few of the new bunch have gone so we seem to be getting better at this. -xan We have a brand new spammer! unfortunately she seems to be as annoying as sally was. I'll see if she stays. -xan I've never met her but I can almost guarantee she's Sally's alt account. What's her name? - Lamp More Paradoxical Consequence articles Do we have any other half-sane stories we could put here? It's spelt "consequence", and I'm not sure if these are still in order. I'll work on it. Please do they are fun to read. -xan 19th July 2011 <-- i don't know why i did the date, but i'm sure it will come to me in a few years. Can we add these again? Like xan said, they were fun to read. - Lamp More images I know the page is already huge but can reading a wall of text isn't really very interesting. Maybe we can add avatar images next to the regs/irregs? I could even whip up a picture to go along with the ᾍδης cult (like an insignia). Anyone agree? I agree, but I have a much more cunning manner of solving the "wall of text" problem... which would help with what I said in the consequential part I second the avatar images thing, it would look nice. We could hyperlink the usernames to go to the person's profile on kong. -xan